


The Girl who Breaks All The Rules

by Dissonanita



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: Kwon Jiyong.G Fucking Dragon.A singer, songwriter, rapper, producer and fashion icon. Women want him. Men want to be him.He wasn't just a king of kpop but a God. He can girls scream with a look. Make them faint with a gesture. Make them give everything to him with a word.All but her.She broke all the rules.





	The Girl who Breaks All The Rules

Jiyong was at MMCA Seoul art Gallery. He had booked the entire place for the day so he could have peace. One bodyguard stood off to the side letting him take pictures for his Instagram.

He was looking at one painting when he heard a voice.

"Wow. Where is everyone?" He heard them question in English

He could tell it was a girl. He turned around seeing an American, white girl looking at the art. She was a tank top showing off her tattooed arms and dark blue jeans that hugged her curves. She had black Vans on. Her hair was brown and it fell down her back in light waves.

As she walked closer to him not paying attention that he was there, his bodyguard was already at her side about to shove her away.

As Jiyong was about to say something he watched as she caught his bodyguard's hand, glaring up at the huge guy in front of her.

"Excuse me that is very rude at you." She said switching to Korean

"This Art Gallery is closed today for Mr. Kwon." His bodyguard said

The American girl finally laid her blue eyes on the rapper. She looked back at the guard in front of her. "Is that what the sign said? Sorry hun but I'm not very good at reading Korean."

She directed her eyes at Jiyong. "It's nice to meet you G-Dragon."

He sent her his signature smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry for the confusion. Joowon here can take you back to the entrance."

"No thanks." She said dropped Joowon's hand. "Mr. Grumpy can keep his hands to himself. Pushing your fans around just makes you look bad."

She walks pass Joowon and stops in front of Jiyong. "Oh. And I'm not leaving yet. I'm not done exploring."

She walks right pass Jiyong not taking a second glance back. Jiyong was intrigued by her. She completely ignored his presence. Was she not a fan?

He follows her. "So are you a fan?

"If I am? Are you going to make Grumpy throw me out?" She answerd his question with questions not once looking at him

Girls always look at him. "No. I was curious."

"Because I'm not throwing myself at your feet? Begging you to marry me? Fuck me?" She asked looking at him

At her last question Jiyong felt his cheeks heat up. Taking a deep breath he tried to be charismatic G-Dragon and not shy Kwon Jiyong. "Do you want me too?" He smirked back at her

But instead of her cheeks turning red like his she grinned back at him. "You offering?"

At the sight of his cheeks turning redder than an apple she giggled. "Seriously though? Yeah I am a fan but I'm not going to bow down to you. Both of us are here to enjoy the museum. You are constantly busy and I understand you booked the entire place for you time. So I will ignore you."

And with a shrug of her shoulders she turned on her heel and walked away. And true to her word she didn't look, speak or so much go near Jiyong again.

He watched as she smiled at the art. Watched as she read each plaque and check her phone a million times making sure she read the hangul right.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. The entire time he was texting Youngbae about the girl. Youngbae's answer was get her name and number.

So as she was about to leave he grabbed her arm. She looked at him with those blue eyes and he could have sworn his heart spead up. "May I get your name and number?"

"Bella." She said. "As for the number? If we meet again Kwon Jiyong just maybe I will give it."

And with a smirk she pulled out of his gribbed and disappeared.

Later at his house he sat on his couch on the phone with Youngbae.

"You just let her walk away?!" Youngbae basically scream in his ear

"What could I do?" He asked. "She said her name is Bella."

"Which is most likely a nickname." His friend said

"And that she may give me her number if we meet again."

"Ji if she is an American she is most likely here on vacation." Said Youngbae

Jiyong heard a female voice in the background. Youngbae's wife.

"Good point. For her to say if you meet again that could be a clue she lives in Seoul or in Seoul for a long period." Said Youngbae

"But how do I find her?" Questioned Jiyong

"I don't know."

"Thanks Bae." Said Jiyong. "See you tomorrow."


End file.
